


Enchanted Fires

by Coconut7up



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Fairy Tale Elements, Humor, It’s a fairy tale, It’s kinda crack, M/M, Team as Family, True Love's Kiss, and I didn’t intend it to be, and a love story, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut7up/pseuds/Coconut7up
Summary: “Yeah well, welcome to LA. It ain’t New York but pretty similar.”“Oh...thank you.”, Buck replied softly, a wide grin making its way on his face.Eddie could only watch him in surprise, the man in front of him did not seem to have caught on the sarcasm behind his sentence. People didn’t usually like California.“Glad you’re...hum...ok? You want me to call anyone for you?”“I don’t think they would hear you from here.”“...what?...”He was about to elaborate but thunder clapped and cut him off. He looked up at the sky, sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was about to invite a clearly disturbed stranger over to his house.When did his life become a movie?—Or, in which, Buck, a young man coming straight from a fairy tale, meets Eddie, a firefighter for the 118 in LA under peculiar circumstances.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Ali Martin, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Lena Bosko/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 62





	Enchanted Fires

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would write an Enchanted AU ever in my life, much less in this fandom—cause you know, what does Fairy tales have to do with firefighters right—, but here we are. 
> 
> Weirdly enough, I’m not complaining. I’m having way too much fun writing this. Way too much. 
> 
> This fic was brought to you by promptabuddie on tumblr: https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189261165279/enchanted-au-where-buck-is-a-prince-from-a
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes or typos, English is not my first language (but It is my major—along with Creative Writing). I did edit it but I’m kind of running on coffee and a nap. Yeah, I know.
> 
> This is only the beginning but hopefully we will see the end of this together!

_Once upon a time in the wonderful magic kingdom of Andalasia, there lived an evil king. King Chase Mackey was as powerful as he was vicious. Selfish and cruel, he lived in fear that his step-daughter would marry and he would lose his throne forever. He held his throne and crown in a tight clutch and refused to give it to anyone, not even his step-daughter, a beautiful woman named Ali._

_Princess Ali was said to be the fairest of them all with her dark brown hair and warm eyes. Gorgeous but unfortunately unapproachable. Her only dream was to find her one true love but her step-father’s vile ways kept her from true happiness. Chase did all in his power to prevent her from ever meeting the one special person with whom she would share a true love’s kiss._

_It all changed the day she met her prince in the forest after a simple afternoon stroll._

**.**

**Enchanted Fires**

**.**

Evan was a simple man. He lived alone in a cabin in the forest with only wild animals for company. He took care of them all, cherished the moments spent with them talking about their dreams of happiness, about fighting monsters and evil creatures that threatened the tranquility of the kingdom, and...love. They usually watched him spar with a wooden dummy, encouraging him with all their might. And they sang songs days and nights, playing a string instrument made of wood, twirling in the small garden behind the cabin, jumping around and falling in the soft bed of flowers that seemed to never wither. The birds did the melody, the frogs added a little of rhythm and he sang lyrics that came out of his mouth without him really knowing how. Like it was an automatism, something he couldn’t control, as if it was written in a book somewhere and he had to follow the commends. 

The day Evan met Princess Ali was an ordinary day. He was sparring in a wide clearing behind his cabin with a wooden doll and a small dagger his father had gifted him before dying, dodging invisible attacks flawlessly. His best friend, a very sarcastic chipmunk named Pip, was cheering him on. A doe he had befriended a while ago was excitedly running around after a bunch of bunnies and birds were whistling in harmony. It was a beautiful day.

“Go Buck! Finish him before he takes the princess!”, Pip squeaked from his position on a tree branch. The chipmunk was flailing around, punching and kicking the air with a very determinate expression.

Evan chuckled and dropped his dagger on the ground. He made his way toward the chipmunk and the owl who was resting on the branch.

“You are quite violent here Pip aren’t you? He’s a nice fella! Why would I, what was it that you said? ah! Yes, finish him!”

“To save the princess Buck!”

Evan squinted, a smirk still in place and discreetly shared a look with the owl.

“A princess you say? But I see no princess Pipsqueak. Do you Gru?”

Pip growled, as much as a small chipmunk could, and jumped from his perch to Evan, landing on the man opened palm perfectly. The blond smiled softly and brought his hand to the animal’s head, petting it with care. The owl continued watching them, eyes drooping at times.

“You know what Pip? There might not be a princess to save but there is a dummy here who only wishes to have some fun!”

“But don’t you wish to find your true love.”

“Yeah!”, the doe who was running earlier was now standing at Evan’s feet, staring at him with big eyes, “Don’t you want to meet your special one!”

“The one you will share a true love kiss with!”, two birds added, flying around his head.

Evan sighed dreamingly, glancing at all his friends before opening his mouth.

“... _I’ve been dreaming of a true love’s kiss and a princ...ess I’m hoping comes with this_...”, he started singing. A melody came out of nowhere—not even from the birds— and accompanied his words. He danced around the field, his friends following him, twirling around until he stopped in front of the wooden dummy. He shyly put his hand on what could be seen as a cheek, hard and cold under his calloused and warm hand, gazing deeply into what would be a person’s face, a smile never leaving his face, “... _just find who you love...through true love kiss_.”

.

Princess Ali was riding her favorite horse, short hair blowing in the wind. Alongside her, Miss Taylor, her personal servant, was walking, her face pulled in a perpetual frown. She was annoyed, if there was something she hated, it was these afternoon strolls she believed were absolutely useless, but Princess Ali loved them and unfortunately for the woman, that meant that she had to go out with her. The King had assigned her to a very important mission: to never let Ali meet the love of her life.

Around them, the landscape seemed to come out directly from a dream The perfectly bloomed flowers, the pinkish hues, the nice smell of fruits and the beginning of a sunset, were all a sight to see. With surrounding as ethereal as it was, Ali couldn’t help the fuzzy feeling in her chest.

“Do you not find all of this beautiful Taylor?”, she asked, her eyes not once meeting the other’s, “Look at all of these beautiful colors! It is the perfect moment for...Love! I think, Oh! I think I will finally meet him today, my one true love. And we shall kiss here, as the sun finally set.”

“My Lady, I’m not sure it works like that. We have been in these woods for quite some time now and I am afraid that you won’t meet your special one today.”, Taylor stated, eyes never leaving the pocket mirror the king had given her, “I think we should go back to the castle.”

Ali, however, did not listen to her one second. She was still dreamingly imagining her future life after finally meeting the one. Her horse glared at the red-haired servant but neither of the women noticed, both too busy being lost in their thoughts.

“These afternoon strolls are good Taylor. Lovely. And these woods are magical but the only thing I want is to find my prince and live happily ever after! My heart longs to be joined in song and to finally fall in love.”, she started as she got off her horse. She gently took Taylor’s hands, and started singing while twirling the other woman around, “ _I’ve been dreaming of a true love’s kiss_...”

What neither of them expected was for another voice, masculine and strong, to join in.

“ _And a princess I’m hoping comes with this. That’s what brings ever after dreams so happy!_ ”

Ali gasped and without a second though, she took off, her horse following after her. Taylor yelled at her to wait and to come back but the young woman was already long gone.

“Oh no. No, no, no! This isn’t good. All of these years of stupid afternoon walks to keep her from finding the one! Oh, no! The king is going to be so angry...and I won’t be—crap!”

Taylor started pacing, anxiously clutching the mirror in her hand when suddenly another voice, way deeper and raspier, started singing too. She recognized it for what it was, an ogre. And so, quickly, a plan to keep the princess from finding her prince formed into her head.

Taylor smirked, the king had told her to keep Ali from meeting anyone, at all costs.

.

Ali sped down, the fuzzy feeling in her heart warming her entire being. She was smiling wide, humming the same song over and over again, filled with joy and eagerness. She could hear the beautiful voice getting closer and clearer. He was close. Really close.

She could already see him, tall, taller than anyone she had ever met before, and blond. He was strutting around in a clearing, holding something way too small for her to identify. The sigh was the purest thing she had ever seen and so, in a matter of second, she fell in love.

She was about to speak or sing—whatever would have come out of her mouth would have to do—, but it was a scream that tore out of her mouth when suddenly a shadow surrounded her. While she was busy daydreaming, an ogre had appeared, as tall as one of the tower of her castle, green and stinky. The monster grimaced— or was it a smile?— and with a gravely voice said: “I eat you.”

She ran as quick as she could, not quick enough, and tried her best to dodge the big hands that were trying to catch her.

Fortunately, the commotion had grabbed the attention of the beautiful man, and he jumped in, armed with a small dagger only, to protect her. The thing he was holding earlier—a chipmunk?— who was now standing on the man’s shoulder, threw a nut at the ogre at the same time as the blond threw his dagger. Not enough to hurt it, not at all, the monster barely felt anything, but enough to distract it from the princess. The young woman proceeded to climb a tree in hope of being unreachable, but the ogre, already bored by the young man and his chipmunk, followed her. However, as he too climbed the tree and followed Ali on the small branch she had managed to go on, it started to bend. He was too heavy.

Ali fell, screaming in fear, hands moving desperately, trying to catch something, anything to hold on to, but she could only feel air rushing past her delicate fingers. She was sure she was going to meet her demise, but instead of hard ground, all she felt was warmth. The young man had caught her, his arms tight around her middle, and as she caught her breath their eyes met. Ali’s breath hitched and her eyes widened ad she got lost in a pair of precious baby blue’s.

“Oh my...It is you...”, she whispered still in awe. And she wasn’t the only one mesmerized by the other. The young man looked at her with equal admiration, like he just had his breath stolen.

“Yeah...Buck...No, hum, Evan. I’m Evan. And you are?”

“Ali. Princess Ali.”

They stared at each other, lovestruck smiles still in place. Evan’s companions, the wild animals from the forest looked at the two of them excitedly.

“Evan...I think I have found my true love.”

“I think Ì did too.”

Ali grinned wide, heart leaping in joy, and loudly stated that they shall be married the next morning. Evan nodded happily, spinning her around under the scream of delight coming from his friends.

And they rode along into the bright sunset, eyes never leaving the other, singing the duet their heart had longed for, for so long.

.

King Chase Mackey was angry. No, scratch that. King Chase Mackey was furious. His meticulous plan that had worked for the longest time had been destroyed in a matter of minutes. All because of a stupid, naive and way too brave imbecile who came out of nowhere.

Chase stared at the reflection of the two lovers staring at each others with smitten and sickeningly in love eyes and growled lowly.

“So this is the imbecile who thinks he can steal my throne and take my crown?”, he chuckled darkly, eyes never leaving Evan’s handsome face. His face contorted into a terrifying and somber grimace, rage and disdain showing on his usually cold and stone-like features.

“NEVER!!!”

The flames of his fury only grew larger.

.

The day of the wedding something truly horrific happened.

Evan arrived, a little bit before sunset, in a beautiful carriage. Taylor was sent by the King to meet the groom at the door of the palace. She started to open the door but was suddenly pushed over as it opened wide brutally. The soon to be prince was nervous as he quickly stepped out of the carriage, wearing an immaculate suit with slashes of silver. His blond hair was slicked back and his blue eyes shone with excitement but also a hint of apprehension. He jumped when he saw the door flying in Taylor’s face as he was stepping outside of the carriage.

“Oh! Excuse me, I am so sorry! I’m not late am I?!”

“...No, no you’re not.”, the woman was a little disoriented, she massaged her aching nose and threw the oblivious groom a scathing glance.

“I do...I do...I’m not late right?”

“No, just on time.”

“Thank goodness!”, he exhaled nervously.

Evan took right off, ignoring the servant’s calls. Taylor was about to follow him when a hoard of woodland creatures came out of the—way to small for all of them— carriage. As he ran, the animals quickly fixed what needed to be fixed, took care of a stray hair that caressed his forehead, and a bird put a little box in his pocket. He thanked them and passed the gigantic doors without slowing down. As they went to follow him through it, Taylor got ahead of them, smirked and violently closed the doors. Pip looked at it, offended by how they were treated and took off, muttering about biases and unfair treatment.

Evan didn’t slow down, still stuck in his enchanted reverie, he was walking quickly in the garden connecting the front of the castle to the place his wedding with his one and only would take place.

“And to think that soon...”, he chuckled giddily, skipping around with a dreamy look in his eyes. Taylor was walking behind him looking nervous and trying to speak only to get interrupted, “...That in just a few moment, Ali and I...That, that she and me...that we—”

He got cut off when suddenly a hooded old men appeared in front him. He gasped and came into a halt, a hand going to his heart and eyes widening. He let out a surprised exclamation and heard the young servant behind him do the same.

“Oh...what a lovely groom.”, the old man started, eyes glinting with something the young man couldn’t quite place. He thanked the shady man and re-started walking to his wedding venue but was stopped as a frail hand warped around his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip.

“Oh no! oh no! wait, I have a wedding gift for you child.”

“Hum...Thank you, that’s very kind but I really need to go.”

“But it’s a wishing well dear!”

“But all my wishes are about to come true...”

The old man grip didn’t falter and he dragged him toward an impressive and carefully crafted well. A stream of clear water was coming out of the statue carved into the wall, surrounded by green trees, falling down into the well. As they steeped closer to the hole, the old man explaining how to make a wish to Evan, the blond couldn’t help but be mesmerized by it. He felt some kind of magical and electrifying pull toward it and didn’t understand why.

“Just close your eyes my dear, lean in close and make your wish. Are you wishing for something?”

“...Yes.”, he started breathlessly. He closed his eyes, exhaled and joined his hands together, “And they both lived happily ever af—”

But before he could finish his sentence, he was pushed and fell down the well. A scream tore its way out of his mouth and his hands reached for something, anything to hold onto. As he fell, fell and fell down the well, he couldn’t help but think, was that how Ali felt when she too was falling the day before, helpless and scared?

And while he was falling, on the surface, still staring at the wishing well, the old man who had pushed him transformed in his real form, King Chase Mackey. He was smirking evilly, obviously thrilled by the way things had turned out. His precious throne was protected now, he didn’t have to worry about ‘crown stealing forest mongrels’ anymore.

“Where did you sent him my king?”, Taylor’s voice was shaky and her eyes wide as she stared at the satisfied and happy evil man.

“To a place where there are no _happily ever after_.”

And as he cackled loudly and darkly, the sound even scaring his loyal servant, Evan screamed and screamed as he fell endlessly. King Chase Mackey had won...

...or so he’d thought, as, unbeknown to him and Taylor, a little chipmunk named Pip had heard and seen everything.

.

“Oh my...”

Evan looked around him and couldn’t help but freeze in shock. A small gasp left his mouth. Around him there were no beautiful castle, green and flowery trees and bushes. There were no wishing wells, and clear waterfalls, no Taylor following after him and no shady old man in sight. No. No instead, there were big and intimidating buildings, shades of grays and brights colors assaulting his eyes, people staring at him, people just walking, people, people, people and peo—

“Get the fuck out of the way!”

Evan jumped, a weird sound had startled him, and someone in a bright blue weird box was screaming at him. He started walking quickly, looking around him in awe and confusion. He tried to speak to someone, to anyone, asking for help to go back home, but they ignored him. No one listened, they all continued their way, ignoring his pleas, his questions. He was confused, why were they so...so...

He sighed, walking in a less crowded street, hands ruffling his hair. The sun had set making it difficult for him to see where he was. The street he turned in was almost empty, a group of young people were talking loudly, laughing at each others. Their clothes were really different than what Evan usually wore.

Evan clenched his hand around the box in his pocket. He took it out and opened it, smiling at the silver necklace his friend had made for Ali. Oh Ali, how he missed her. He looked around, trying to find a friendly face, someone who would be kind enough to help him find his way back to his promise. An old man was sitting on a small blanket, his beard long and unkempt, a dirty cap on his head, his eyes set on the younger man. Evan giddily approached him, almost skipping around, hands flailing in every directions.

“Old man! Old man! Finally a friendly face. May I sit with you?”, without waiting for an answer he sat down beside the man and started telling him about his horrible day, “...he pushed me, I am sure of it. How cruel...if I had him in front of me right now! I would...I would—”

But the old man wasn’t focused on what he was saying, no, his eyes were set on the little box hiding a small treasure. With surprising speed and smoothness, he snatched the box and started running, leaving behind a shocked and startled young man who was still as lost as when he first set foot in this weird and gigantic maze.

Evan got back up, pouting and re-started what seemed to be a long journey to...something. He was muttering complaints under his breath, things about people with no honor.

“I can’t lose hope, I will find my way back home, eventually. I have to...”, he said to himself, hands crossed in front of himself, “Old men are mean, first one pushes me down a well and now another steals my gift to Princess Ali. At least...at least it’s a beautiful night.”

And as if to mock him, as soon as he said this sentence, it started to rain heavily. He sighed, looking up at the sky offendedly and ran to anything that could shelter him and maybe find some help along the way.

And finally, he found it. A castle, small and colorful, with what seemed to be lights coming out of it. To get to it he’d have to climb the dangerous and slippery scaffoldings that lead to the big front doors.

Evan did just that.

.

Somewhere else in the busy, busy city of Los Angeles, a firetruck with the label 118 on top of it, was speeding down the freeway. At the front, Captain Robert ‘Bobby’ Nash was giving his team informations about the emergency that was waiting for them, three blocks down. At the back, paramedic Henrietta ‘Hen’ Wilson and Howie ‘Chimney’ Han, were making comments about their last case, laughing at people’s stupidity, occasionally cut by their captain’s reprimands. Firefighter Edmundo ‘Eddie’ Diaz was distractingly looking outside, his thoughts on the son who was patiently waiting for him to come get him from his Abuela’s house.

“What’s on your mind Diaz?”

The young man jumped, eyes setting on his friends. Hen was smirking at him and Chimney had that soft but teasing smile of his.

“Nothing important.”

“Come on Eddie, you were so lost in thoughts you didn’t hear us call you. Bobby said your name at least three times.”

“We had to pull the Diaz out.”, Hen chimed in, exchanging a mischievous look with her best friend, “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“Cap, tell them to stop prying.”

“You’re on your own with this one Eddie. Better make it quick too, we’re almost there.”

The youngest of the team huffed, shaking his head slightly. He was frowning. Hen and Chimney shared another look, their teasing smirks softening in concerned twin smiles. Eddie relaxed, his frown making way for a reassuring faint smile. He let out a discreet sigh knowing that, even if he could ignore the question and keep his thoughts and worries to himself, they would not stop looking at him in concern and worrying about him.

“I’m thinking about Christopher.”

“Is something wrong? Did something happen to the little guy?”, Chim said, his concern increasing a little.

“No. No, not at all. But, I think it’s time for he and I to have a conversation about, well...you know.”

“Ah. About you and a certain colleague of ours?”

“Yeah.”

Hen hummed, her eyes never leaving Eddie’s face.

“Well, you and Lena have been together for what, a year now? And Chris and her get along right? You shouldn’t worry too much.”

“Yeah but...” he started, but he was cut off by the truck stopping in front of a small apartment complex, “...looks like we’re here.”

“Sorry guys.”, Bobby’s voice came from the front. Their captain was looking at them. He made a small movement with his head for them to follow him. They entered the complex and someone waved them over.

“God! I’m so glad you’re here. It’s my daughter.”, the woman who had opened the door of her apartment led them inside of her daughter’s bedroom, “She’s been like this since she came back, I don’t know what’s going on with her!”

The young girl was laying on her back, eyes closed. Hen and Chimney approached her while Bobby and Eddie stayed back trying to reassure the mother and get answers from her about what had happened.

“Ma’am, are you sure she didn’t receive any hit to her head?”

“I don’t know...she left for a walk and came back an hour ago. She seemed fine!”, the woman let out a heavy breath, “She went into her room and when I came to ask her about dinner she was just lying there! I tried to wake her up but she just...laid there. Oh my god! Is she going to die?! Please don’t let my baby die!”

Bobby tried to calm the distraught woman down. Eddie joined Hen and Chim, dropping on the floor beside them. Chim was checking her blood pressure and Hen was focused on looking for any injuries that might have been the cause of her unconsciousness. She gently lifted the girl’s head, eyes skimming over, looking for any blood or bumps.

“There’s some blood here. She might have hit her head during that walk.”

“If she has a concussion and she’s not waking up we need to get her to the hospital. Fast.”

Bobby nodded, gesturing at Eddie to get a backboard to help transport her. They worked fast, moved in perfect tandem, like a professional dance they were used to. The mother followed them, quickly gathering her purse and snapped the door closed after them. Hen and Chimney went with the two women in the ambulance and Eddie followed their captain into the firetruck.

Soon enough the two paramedics had made their way back to the fire station. They joined Eddie and Bobby in the locker room, gathering their stuff. Their shift was over and the night team was already in. They walked together to the parking lot, Hen and Chim were bickering as always and Bobby was smiling in that fatherly manner of his as he watched the two. Eddie was silently thinking about what to say. He had a big announcement to make, something he never thought he would do again. Not after Shannon.

“I’m going to ask Lena to marry me.”

“WHAT!!!”

Hen, Chim and Bobby all turned to stare at Eddie with wide eyes. Hen even let go of the heavy bag she was carrying. They were all surprised by what the younger had so suddenly announced.

“It’s the next logical step in a relationship right?”

“Eddie...I love Lena, I really do, but are you sure you two are ready for that kind of engagement? I mean, you have time.”, Hen looked at him with a sympathetic expression, “No need to rush. You lost Shannon not even two years ago...”

“I know what you mean, but I’m ready and I think she wants that too. I already have the ring and everything. I just need to talk to Christopher about it.”

“Well with news like that I hope you bought him a giant box of batman legos.”, Chimney joked, sharing a glance with Hen and Bobby.

“Better.”

.

Christopher and Eddie were quietly talking in the car. The firefighter was driving slowly, the rain making it hard to see clearly. Christopher was holding in his hand an unopened firetruck toy, looking at it in awe. He giggled happily, while pressing on of the button through a small ‘try me’ window. Every time he pressed it, the truck roared to life, making the same sound as the real lives ones he’d seen at his dad’s work, with the lights and everything.

Eddie glanced at him, smiling at the sounds of joy his son made. Christopher was the epitome of happiness and could fill the saddest person with joy. It eased his nervous mind and finally, after hesitating for a long time, he felt like he could talk to his son about the big decision he was going to take.

“Chris? Hey buddy?”

“Yeah?”

“You like the firetruck?”

“Yes! It makes me think of you and everyone else.”

“Yeah? Like Cap and Hen and Chim?”

Christopher nodded, still staring at his new toy happily.

“What about Lena?”

“She’s a firefighter too.”

“Yeah buddy she is. She’s a very strong firefighter. And hum...listen I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

“What?!”, Christopher’s eyes left his toy and met his dad’s in the front mirror of the car.

“I know it’s sudden but I really like her, and you like her too right? She’s nice to you, right?”

“Yeah but where is she gonna live? Will I have to give my bedroom? Where will I put my toys dad?”, he frowned, nibbling on his lips slightly.

“No! No you won’t.”, Eddie chuckled, shaking his head a little. Of course Christopher was worried about his room more than anything. The kid really liked his own space, it might had to do with the new Marvel wallpaper Eddie had put up with Chim’s and Bobby’s help.

“Tomorrow you and her are gonna spend some time together and she will drop you at your school.”

“Why?”

“And why not? You two can bond this way buddy, have a little grown up time.”, he winked, laughing at his son’s adorable and confused frown.

“I’m eight dad.”, Chris deadpanned to Eddie’s amusement.

They continued their way home in comfortable silence except for the soft tune coming from the radio. Chris was looking outside the window, softly humming a song he had learned at school. The car stopped at a red light and Eddie stole a glance at his phone, checking for any messages from Lena or Carla. He was about to text Lena back when he heard Christopher gasp.

“Dad! Look! There’s someone on there!”

He glanced to where Chris was pointing only to see a silhouette repeatedly knocking on the fake castle.

“That’s just a mannequin buddy, it’s not real.”

He was about to go back to his texting when he heard the door of the car snap open.

“Christopher!”, he tore off after his son, leaving his car doors open and the motor still going. It didn’t take him long to reach the kid who was shouting and pointing at the mannequin. The kid didn’t even have his crutches—they were in the trunk—which stressed Eddie even more knowing how easily he could have injured himself.

“Dad! It’s a prince! Look!”

“Christopher are you crazy?! Don’t ever do that again!”

They both yelled at the same time, the son with wonder in his voice and the father with worry and a tad bit of anger. Chris had at least the decency to look sheepish as he pointed at the ‘prince’ who had been knocking at the advertisement and who was now looking at the two of them with wide eyes.

“Oh god.”, Eddie whispered, completely thrown off by the situation. The mannequin wasn’t a mannequin at all, it was a goddamn real life person. Taking a deep breath to ground himself back, he told Chris to stay put and approached the guy who was still perched on the wet scaffolding.

“Hello? Sir? I’m a firefighter with the LAFD. Do you need any help?”, he shouted.

“Oh! No, no, I’m fine!”, the man answered without looking at Eddie, already facing the fake castle again, “I’m just waiting for someone to open the door.”

He resumed his frenzied knocking, throwing weird names around—what the hell was an “Andalasia”— under Eddie’s flabbergasted gaze. The man wasn’t paying attention to his surrounding and the metal under his feet was still wet from the rain, it was no wonder that he slipped from it. He yelped in fright but managed to hold onto the scaffolding. His relief didn’t last long and before he knew it, he was falling again. Right on top of Eddie.

“Daddy!”, Christopher yelled as he approached the two fallen men who were groaning in pain, “Are you okay?”

He only got twin pained noises in response. The two man took their time to recover. The weird man slowly got back up and then helped Eddie. They were quickly joined by Christopher who asked them if they were alright once again. The blond answered with a smile and he also thanked the firefighter for cushioning his fall.

“Yeah, yeah, no problem.”, he said, “Just...what the hell were you doing up there man? It’s very dangerous.”

“I was looking for some help. I’ve been wandering, completely lost for so long but everyone is so mean and grumpy...”

“Yeah well, welcome to LA. It ain’t New York but pretty similar.”

“Oh...thank you.”, Buck replied softly, a wide grin making its way on his face.

Eddie could only watch him in surprise, the man in front of him did not seem to have caught on the sarcasm behind his sentence. People didn’t usually like California.

“Glad you’re...hum...ok? You want me to call anyone for you?”

“I don’t think they would hear you from here.”

“...what?...”

He was about to elaborate but thunder clapped and cut him off. He looked up at the sky, sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was about to invite a clearly disturbed stranger over to his house.

When did his life become a movie?

**.**

**“Is that a weird habits of yours? Falling off of stuff?”**

**.**

“Can Buck stay here daddy?”

Christopher slowly made his way to his dad, eyes still trained on the strange but funny man Eddie had rescued more than half an hour ago. ‘Buck’ was sitting on their couch, eyes slowly darting around, an happy but sleepy expression still on his face. His baby blue eyes were drooping slightly but the young man was fighting to keep them open. He was running his hands over his tights and he shivered a little due to his still damp clothes.

“No he can’t Chris, I’m calling him a Uber. And you should already be in bed young man.”

“Dad?”

“Yes?”

“He’s asleep.”

Eddie turned around, phone still in hand, and groaned when he saw the stranger he had brought home completely passed out on his couch. The tall man had his face buried in a cushion and was curled up in what Eddie was sure was a very uncomfortable position.

“What? No! No, no, no, that’s unacceptable.”

His son giggled, looking up at him with big puppy eyes pleading him to let the ‘prince’ stay.

“No Chris and he’s not a prince.”

“Not yet.”

“Not at all. Not ever. Come on, go in your room, it’s late and you have school tomorrow. Lena is the one bringing you remember?”

“Does she have to? Can’t you bring me?”

“She starts later than me and you two can spend some time together. We already talked about that. I will come tuck you in soon, just give me five minutes, yeah?”

“Alright...”

Eddie watched as his son dutifully made his way to his room, the sound of crutches on hardwood slowly disappearing. He couldn’t fight the smile that came on his face, his son always found a way to make him smile.

He turned back to the man they had brought back. Buck was deeply asleep, just like Christopher had said, snoring lightly. He seemed very comfortable despite his still damp wedding suit and weird position. Eddie smiled slightly, remembering the ridiculous and crazy story the man had told them in the car.

After a minute or two he finally decided to cancel the uber he had ordered. Buck was obviously exhausted and it would be cruel to just send him away.

Small smile still in place, Eddie went to his son’s room, tucked him in, wished him a good night and went to his ownbedroom.

What a ridiculous night.

.

When Buck woke up, it took him a little bit of time to fully understand where he was. He straightened up, looking around. He wasn’t in his cabin nor in a castle and he was still dressed in his wedding suit. Everything he had lived the day before had been real, he hadn’t dreamt it all. He sighed, ruffling his hair making the soft strands stick up in every directions.

The room he was in was quite spacious. He had slept on a large couch with a lot of cushions. A small coffee table was full of toys, pencils and papers. The sun was shining, coming out of an open window, the deep blue curtains pulled open. The house was void of any sound. Eddie’s and Christopher’s home. The nice people who had nicely taken him in.

Buck looked around, trying to think about what he could do to thank them for their hospitality and help. Granted he still didn’t know where princess Ali was, but he would find her...or she would find him. He got up and walked around, smiling at the framed pictures that littered the living room. Two of them caught his eyes. The first had a very pretty woman cuddling a younger Christopher. The child was laughing and the woman had a wide smile on her face. The second one was wider. A multitude of people were smiling at the camera, Eddie and four other people—two men and two women—were dressed in a blue uniform. He couldn’t help but smile at it. In a weird way, the second picture reminded him of his own friends in the forest back home.

Home was far way from where he was right now.

After remembering happy moments he had spent back home, he shook his head and looked around once more. He spotted a kitchen and at the though of food his stomach rumbled. A wide grin made its way on his face as he finally had an idea of what to do for his hosts. He made his way inside and started looking for stuff he could use to make breakfast. Once he had everything, he pulled on an apron and stared at the ingredients before him.

“I could definitely use some help.”, he muttered.

He opened the window wide, breathing the fresh—not really fresh—air of Los Angeles. And with a technique a nice lady had taught him back home, he called friends over to help—as in, wild animals—. He didn’t have to wait long and soon a bunch of raccoons, birds, mice, and squirrels were staring at him.

“Oh...hum...well, it’s very nice...?”, the animals didn’t answer, none of them seemed to know how to speak, “Yes, it’s very nice to meet all of you! Making new friends you know, all of that.”, he finished with a small laugh that remained unacknowledged.

It was awkward for a moment, Buck wasn’t sure what to tell the small assembly, he wasn’t even sure they understood anything he was saying.

“Well...hum, let’s cook, shall we?”

As if they were magic words they all set off to work in the kitchen. Soon the room became an orchestra, they all worked in tandem, handing him ingredients, pans and tableware, taking care of the dishes at the same time and all of that in music. In a matter of time, everything was done and cleaned. The food was set on a table and Buck? Buck was proud of everything.

.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy you gotta wake up! Daddy!”

Eddie groaned and turned in his bed, giving his back to Christopher who was trying to wake him up. The child shook his arm again, yelling for him to wake up and come look at the kitchen. With a grumble, the older Diaz sat up on his bed, staring blearily at his son. He followed him to the living room only to reel back in shock at what he was seeing: wild animals all over the place. Quickly, he started chasing them away under Christopher’s amused and awed face. Soon enough they were all out, from the pigeons to the raccoons and he was completely out of breath. A giggle caught his attention.

“Daddy you have a feather in your hair.”

Eddie sighed and plucked the feather from his disheveled hair and tossed it aside. He walked to the kitchen, checking if any strays were still in there but only saw a table full of food. Buck. Of course it was him, it had to be. As he walked down the corridor looking for their missing guest, leaving Christopher in the kitchen, he heard the sound of the shower running and humming.

“You’ve got to be kidding me...”

He knocked at the door loudly and entered when Buck told him to come in. He couldn’t help but think that he should have waited outside as the moment he went in Buck came out of the shower. He looked to the side and blushed.

“Oh Hmm...”, he cleared his throat and turned back only to see his guest with a towel around his waist, thanking _pigeons_ for their help. _Pigeons_.

“Oh Eddie! I hope you’ve had nice dreams.”, the man beamed.

“I’m pretty sure I’m still in one.”, Eddie said dazzlingly. He went to shut the water off, trying his best not to stare at Buck—and failing, miserably—.

“This room is magical. Where does the water come from?”

“Pipes”

“And where does the pipes get it?”

“Huh, I don’t know...”

His only answer was a blinding smile.

At the same time, someone knocked at the front door. Chris walked slowly and opened it.

“Hi boyfriend!”, There, smiling down at him, a bag of doughnuts in hand, stood Lena Bosko, Eddie’s colleague and current girlfriend.

“Hi Lena.”, Christopher answered nervously, letting her enter.

“Ready to go champion? I got doughnuts!”

“To go where?”

“I’m supposed to drop you off at school remember? Why are you still in your pj’s?”, she looked at him questionably, “Where’s you dad?”

“It’s been pretty busy here. There were raccoons!”

Lena frowned in confusion, completely dumbfounded at the mention of raccoons. She was about to ask what he meant but the kid was already talking.

“Buck made breakfast!”

“Buck?”

“Yeah he is—”

He was cut off by loud yelps. Startled, Lena ran toward the sound only to stop at sight of Buck who was still wearing nothing but a towel around his waist on top of Eddie whose wide eyes had found hers.

“ _Dios mío_ , Lena I swear this isn’t what it looks like!”

“Who the hell is this?”, she breathed out completely baffled at the scene before her eyes.

Eddie started answering but Buck was faster, he got up and approached her with a giant smile on his face, introduced himself and started telling her about how he was going to get married in a castle.

“He’s married? What? What the fuck is going on Edmundo!”

He tried to explain to her what was happening but nothing made sense to her, not after what she’d seen.

“What, he was lost with what? Looking for your shower?”, she asked sarcastically, eyeing the half naked guy up and down, “Cause if that’s the case, congrats! He found it.”

“The shower! The shower is wonderful! It’s—“, he tried to say but Eddie cut him off, pulling him on the side, away from the seething woman in the house.

“I bet it was! Pretty sure it wasn’t the only wonderful thing right?!”, she said dryly.

Lena started leaving but Eddie caught her arm and tried to explain to her that it was all a misunderstanding. She refused to listen, sure of what had gone down between the two men.

“Lena, Lena wait!”

“What for Diaz?! So we can talk about how I never stay the night? Because Christopher needs time and stability right? Because you need to maintain some boundaries? Because you want to be sure about this? about us? And I though, wow, he’s so thoughtful, finally a guy who’s different! But no! No, turns out you were keeping secrets! Tell me, is he a regular or a new one?”, she was ranting, her expression angrier than he had ever seen on her, hands flailing around and eyes going between his and Buck who was standing still exactly where he had left him, “Is that why you wanted me to drop off Christopher today? So you can have some grown up boys bonding time with blondie over there?!”

“What? No! Lena, if you let me explain you will under—”

“No! I don’t want to hear it! Fuck you Eddie!”

She slammed the front door as she left, making everyone inside flinch at the sound. Eddie sighed, drained already. Between the animals chase, Buck and his argument with Lena, he was wiped out. This day couldn’t get any worse.

“Daddy?”

Eddie hummed.

“I’m gonna be late for school.”

Of fucking course.

.

Ali liked to think that she was a level headed princess. She had been raised in the best way possible, always polite, kind and caring, taught to be a fair and calm leader with a good heart. But love, true love, could make you do the weirdest and the most impulsive things...like, jumping in a magic well to find your future prince because a talking chipmunk, who claimed to have seen him get pushed into said well, told you so.

With a carefully crafted sword she had stol—borrowed from the blacksmith of the castle, dressed in a knight attire, Pip the chipmunk on her shoulder, she jumped down the magic well with no hesitation, the sound of Pip screaming bloody murder in the background.

She was going to find Evan and bring him home. Their home.

.

The more Eddie approached the firehouse, the more tense he was. Lena would surely be there already and he wasn’t ready to face her again. Buck was in the passenger seat, dressed in a suit he had made out of _Eddie’s_ _curtains_ , completely mesmerized by LA landscape. During the whole journey he threw commentary about anything and everything, completely oblivious to Eddie’s bad mood. The firefighter didn’t ask him to stop talking though, he couldn’t do it, so he let the blond talk and continued to wallow in his sour mood.

When they arrived, Eddie noticed Lena’s truck not too far from where he’d parked his. His teammates were already there as well. He got out at the same time as Buck who was busy staring at the firehouse in awe.

“Let’s go. We can ask Bobby to call Athena and she can find a way to send you back home.”, Eddie said and turned to look at Buck. The man looked completely lost, his head tilted on the side and big blue eyes shining in confusion, like a puppy. Eddie made a sign for him to follow, which he did.

A gasp left his mouth when they entered the firehouse, he lightly touched one of the firetruck that was parked inside.

“First time seeing one?”, Eddie asked.

“Yeah...”, Buck let out a breath, “What are they?”

“The firetruck? Huh...it’s like, a firetruck you know, a big car that carries around firefighters.”

When he noticed that the blond was still confused and clueless, he shook his head and led him to the loft. Chimney and Hen were up there, playing a card game at the table and talking in hushed voices. Bobby was at the stove, flipping pancakes. They all looked up at the newcomers, intrigued by the stranger who was behind their teammate.

“Hi!”

“Guys, this is Buck. Buck this is Bobby, my captain, Hen and Chimney, the paramedics who work with me.”

“So we’re just the paramedics who work with you now?”, Hen smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I told you Hen, he’s an ungrateful bastard. Did our wallpaper bonding moment mean nothing to you!”, Chim clutched his heart with one hand and wiped a fake tear with the other in a dramatic way.

“Hen, Chim, behave.”, Bobby smiled at Buck, “Sorry about that, you would have thought that at their big age they would be mature. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Buck’s smile widened and he waved at the captain. He was about to talk when Eddie took his arm and dragged him to the couch.

“You stay here and don’t do anything, I need to talk with them. And, please, don’t move.”

At Buck’s giddy nod, the firefighter left to join his intrigued friends. He sat beside Chimney and let out a long sigh. Bobby, who had turned the stove off, dropped in the chair in front of him.

“Why the long face?”

“I’ve decided to be a good samaritan.”

“Is that why tall drink of water over there is well...here?”, Hen interjected not even looking up from her card game with her best friend.

“Yes! God, yesterday has been crazy! I don’t even know where to start. And this morning got even crazier! I had to chase after raccoons and birds! Raccoons! In my house!”

“Okay”, Chimney drawled out, stunned by what Eddie was saying.

“And then there’s the fight with Lena! Which great you know, just great! And of course to make things worse Chris was almost late for school! We had to rus—”

“—Wait, hold that thought, what fight with Lena?”, Bobby cut him off looking concerned, “Was it about you proposing to her?”

“No, it was just a big misunderstanding. It was stupid really but she didn’t let me explain.”

“So you haven’t proposed yet?”

“No...can we go back to the story at hand? Thanks. So as I was saying, I’ve decided to be a good samaritan and that’s what I get! This guy”, he pointed at Buck who was busy staring at the TV in wonder, “just fell into my life, literally, and suddenly I have to deal with birds and raccoons and rodents in my kitchen at six in the morning and I don’t know what other inconveniences!”

“Someone is obviously angry...”, Chimney muttered lowly.

“He cut my curtains! To make a fucking suit!”

“...Well, you gotta admit it’s a nice suit.”, Bobby said with a small smile.

“Yeah! You think he could make me one like that? Maddie would love it.”

“Karen saw this dress that she liked but it was pretty expensive? Can he make her that? It would be a nice gift. I’m gonna ask him. Hey! Blon—”

“—Stop!”, Eddie whispered loudly, risking a glance at Buck. Thankfully the blond was still enthralled by the station’s television and wasn’t paying them any attention. “I need him to go! He needs to be gone, like, now!”

“Eddie, I’m sure whatever happened with Lena can be fixed.”, Bobby, ever the voice of reason, looked at him with soft eyes.

“Yes, yes. Definitely. But first, he needs to go! Bobby you don’t understand, since he’s been in my life, for less than twenty four hours mind you, it has been a mess—”

“—Not that it wasn’t one before that—”, Hen snickered, sharing a mischievous look with an equally amused Chim.

“—I can’t have him around anymore. So please, please, can you talk to Athena? Tell her that I have a guy who’s from Andalasia—”

“Andalawhat?”

“Andalasia. No I don’t know what or where it is, don’t ask me. All I want is for him to go back to his castle with his princess or whatever. So please just ask Athena!”

They all looked at him like he was crazy, which, wow, thank you for that. Bobby looked like he was about to say something when an angry yell startled them all, even Buck whose attention snapped from the TV show playing to the woman who was scowling at him.

“Wow Diaz, Wow! What happened at your house wasn’t enough?! You had to bring him here too.”, Lena wasstanding not too far from the couch, glaring at him from her spot, trying her best to ignore the innocently smiling man she had met this morning.

Eddie got up as fast as lightning and approached her leaving behind his three friends who were stunned by Lena’s harsh words.

“Lena, listen this isn’t what you think, what you saw was just a misunderstanding. I can explain.”

She continued glaring at him, arms crossed in front of her. She nodded and told him to start talking. Before he did so, he looked to the side only to meet two blue eyes and a shy smile.

“He”, he gestured at Buck, “was just a guest. Nothing happened between us. Not yesterday and not ever. And about what you saw, we were talking and he tripped and I fell and he fell on top on me!”

Eddie ignored the sound of choking that was coming from behind him, pretty sure that if he was to turn around he would have seen three completely shocked faces. He swore he heard one of them mutter something about awkwardness and weird kink. Pretty sure it was Chimney.

“He tripped?”, Lena asked, an eyebrow raised.

“He tripped.”

“And he fell on top of you.”

“Right on top.”

“We didn’t kiss!”, Buck piped in from his place on the couch, “Eddie said you were mad because you thought we kissed but we didn’t!”

Lena glanced at him with narrowed eyes still silent.

“My friends just pushed me and I fell on Eddie!”, he insisted.

“Your friends?”, the woman looked confused, “What friends?”

“The birds!”

“The bir— Is this guy for real? Are you mocking me?! Is he mocking me?!”

“No!”, Eddie and Buck said at the same time.

The tension between the three was thick in a way that was completely obvious to the three other occupants of the loft. Lena looked ready to throw hands, furious at the idea of being taken for a fool. The blond was looking at her seriously and when her gaze found Eddie, the guy was looking at her with grimace. He too could see that the explanation was completely ridiculous and made absolutely no sense. She told him exactly that and before anyone could comprehend, their passive aggressive argument turned a little bit more harsh. They only stopped at the sound of a sniffle. To their shock, Buck’s eyes were shining with unshed tears.

“Is he crying? Oh my god he is crying. Fucking hell, is this a joke? This has to be a joke.”, Lena was looking more and more angry.

To stop things from getting worse than they already were, Eddie grabbed Buck’s hand and stirred him away. Before they left, he promised Lena to talk later, to which she answered by flipping him off and scurrying away to the gym downstairs, and told Bobby he would be back soon. He also prayed that he wouldn’t get in trouble with his boss and anyone else.

It wasn’t even lunch time yet and Eddie was ready for the day to end already. For fuck sakes.

.

King Chase was,once again, very, very, very unhappy. He stared in disdain at the well, a scowl on his face. Taylor stood not far away from him, her eyes boringly darting left and right, anywhere but at the king. She knew the moment their eyes met she would be done for.

“Can you believe the nerve of that child?”, he snarled, fist clenching around his scepter, “I gave her everything and that’s how she thanks me? By going after the forest rat?”

“Unbelievable.”, she drawled sarcastically.

“Unbelievable!”, he shouted

“Right.”

“But I have a plan.”

“Right.”

“You”, he pointed at her, “are going to go down there.”

“Ri— wait what?!”, she startled, staring at the king like he had grown another head, “Now, my king, I don’t think this plan is—”

“—It’s perfect.”

He took her hand and dragged her toward the well, completely ignoring her protests.

“Bring me back my idiot of a daughter. I might have to lock her up in a tower for years after that stunt she pulled.”, he muttered the last part under his breath before saying louder, “ And bring me back the little runt as well. I will take care of him and make sure he is no obstacle to my power anymore! Now go!”

Without a care in the world, he pushed Taylor down the well. The woman let a high-pitched screech out and cursed the man a hundred times in her mind.

When she finally emerged from the weird passage between her original world and the other one, a group of men in neon vests were staring at her flabbergasted.

“Gentlemen.”, she dusted her outfit and cleared her throat before smiling seductively, “Would you happen to have seen a—”

“—Beautiful man with blue eyes prettier than the sky?”, one of the man interrupted her with an eyebrow raised.

“Try a young lady with—”

“—A rodent and a sword?”, another one cut her off annoying the woman to no end.

“Yes.”, she replied curtly, the smile she had wasn’t there anymore and a deep frown had taken place.

“Sure, she came the same way as you which is pretty unconventional by the way...”

The man who had answered her continued his rambling but she wasn’t listening to him anymore. Her attention had been diverted by the sight of the princess she was looking for , crouching on top of a big, metallic thing, a sword in hand. Before she could do anything, Ali stabbed the thing—they will later learn that it was just a bus and not a monster—. It stopped and a woman got out of it. She started yelling at the princess and threatening her. Before anything could escalate, Taylor ran to the confused princess, took her hand and left the scene in a hurry.

This mission was already ridiculously annoying.

.

Carla wasn’t sure what to make of what Christopher was telling her. She knew the kid was creative and had a great imagination, but this? This was just crazy. The weirdest story she had ever heard him ever tell. The child was very smart for his age, logical and practical, a genius even. The story he was telling her made absolutely no sense.

“He said he was a prince?”

“Hmm Hm! Well, not yet but soon! He’s going to marry a princess! He said that they met and she’s his one true love and he was gonna marry her!”

“...and then a old man pushed him down a well...on his wedding day?”

“Yes! And he ended up here. He also said that it was a weird place.”

“Well, LA isn’t for everyone kiddo.”, Carla said with a small smile, still skeptical because of the story the child was telling her. It seemed unreal as much as Chris insisted that it was the truth. She refused to believe that overprotective-dad-Eddie-Diaz brought a stranger—who obviously wasn’t all there in the head—in his home. Impossible. She really needed to have a talk with the man.

“This morning he made a suit with the living room curtains! It was so cool. Do you know how to sew a suit Carla? Can I have one as well?”

Ah. That explained the weird shapes cut through the dark blue curtains. This Buck person sure was something.

.

Taylor was standing in the kitchen of the restaurant she and the princess were in. This whole thing was annoying her to no end, she was tired of running after the spoiled brat to stop her from finding the handsome forest rat—the king’s words, not hers—, but she knew she had to do all of that if she wanted to achieve her goal. Becoming an important person at the court, make a name for herself. A little bit of babysitting and sabotaging was no problem because at the end of the day, she would have it all.

In a big pot, some kind of soup was cooking. She took the lid off and whispered for king Chase to appear. An image of the man’s face emerged soon enough. He was smirking, obviously waiting for good news.

“I found your step daughter.”, she started.

“And the forest rat?”, he raised an eyebrow.

“Uhm...the forest rat? Yes. Uhm...”, she looked around, making sure no one could hear her, “I haven’t found him yet. But it’s a work in progress! And—”

“Tututu! None of that.”, the king cut her off with a smirk, “I have an idea.”

“An idea?”

“A brilliant idea!”

“A brilliant idea?”

“A great idea!”

“A gre—”

“Stop repeating what I’m saying.”

Taylor grumbled a sorry and rolled her eyes. When she glanced back at Chase’s face in the boiling soup, three red apples had emerged from it. Her eyes widened as she understood what he wanted, what his ‘brilliant and great’ idea was.

“Three apples. Three chances.”

“...my king, are you sure?”

“One bite will suffice. Just one and no more stupid forest rat. Do not disappoint me.”

Before she could get a word out, the image of the man was already gone. She took the apples out of the soup, hissing at the heat. She shook her head, very annoyed at the situation she found herself in. The thing she did for the man. Hopefully, she would be rewarded for her schemes.

A metallic sound resounded in the kitchen, her head snapped toward it and to her surprise it was the chipmunk who had caused it. Pip somewhat grinned sheepishly and flew toward the dinning room. She didn’t waste time and raced after him, pushing people out of the way, but she was too late. The little thing was standing on Ali’s plate, miming the plan Chase and Taylor—mainly Chase—had hatched.

“Do not listen to this vermin my lady”, Taylor grabbed the chipmunk and put a knife under his little throat, “It’s crazy and delusional. We should kill it before it attacks us.”

Ali laughed and shook her head. She gently pried the animal from Taylor’s clutch and asked him to continue his little performance. The chipmunk put his heart in his little show, trying his best to convey words that he couldn’t say anymore into action. The princess tried her best to guess under Taylor nervous eyes.

Unfortunately for Pip—and for Buck as well—she was unable to guess correctly.

This whole rescuing thing was going to be harder than he had thought.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a lot for reading!
> 
> Feel free to come have a chat, or yell, with/at me on tumblr: @thisisnotcoleen  
> I love people, don’t be shy!
> 
> Please don’t forget that Buck comes from a fairy tale, literally, he isn’t portrayed as dumb but as naive and confused. He just doesn’t know how the real word is supposed to work. He will get the grasp of it soon. It’s the same for Ali.
> 
> Eddie is very tired and doesn’t understand Buck and I find it hilarious.
> 
> Also, Lena is just angry but I will not bash her character—I do like her. 
> 
> Hugs and kisses people!


End file.
